lucid wishes and chocolate stars
by watching every sunset
Summary: Wish. Noun- Silently invoke such a hope or desire. Dream. Noun- A cherished aspiration, ambition, or ideal. An unrealistic or self-deluding fantasy... Drabble collection.
1. Harry James Potter

A/N: My newest drabble fic. Honestly, no idea where the idea came from but hey, it was running through my head. I've got a few written so should be updated regularly.

* * *

Harry James Potter.

Harry's dream was a simple one, really.

Harry wanted to be on the Quidditch team that won the house cup. Why?

_He wanted glory for actually __doing__ something; not for just being a kid who 'got lucky'._


	2. Ronald Billius Weasley

A/N: My newest drabble fic. Should be updated quite quickly.

* * *

Ronald Billius Weasley.

Ron wanted to be able to live up to his brothers.

(...And find that bogey flavored Bertie Botts Fred kept going on about)


	3. Hermione Jean Granger

Hermione Jean Granger.

She wanted to prove that the simple 'unpopular' girl could do great things, too.

_And she did._


	4. Ginevra Molly Weasley

Ginevra Molly Weasley.

She wanted to prove that anything guys can do, girls can do better.


	5. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom.

He wanted to help Harry make a difference.

Not just for his own parents, but for Harry's too.


	6. Luna Lovegood

A/N: I love Luna. That is all.

* * *

Luna Lovegood.

She wanted to prove that everybody was a little bit crazy.

_(Because that is the truth, after all)_


	7. Peter Pettigrew

Peter Pettigrew

He wishes that he were less of a coward.

He wishes he could be 'Wormtail' again.

In his last moments, he hopes that letting Harry go is enough to save his soul.


	8. James Potter I

James Potter I

He wanted to protect her. Them.

He wanted to be her best friend.

_(Honestly? Sometimes he wishes he could be Severus._

_What they had may not have been love like James and Lily shared, but it was definitely special._

_James wanted that, too)_

* * *

A/N: Can I ask that if you favorite or alert this, please do not forget to review!


	9. Lily Potter I

Lily Potter I

She hoped distancing them would help him get over her.

Help Sev get someone else.

_It didn't._


	10. Sirius Orion Black III

Sirius Orion Black III

He wanted to save his brother.

He wanted to leave and take Reg with him and never look back.

Andy had saved him from being tainted and he wanted to do the same for his brother.

_By the time he got the chance, it was too late._

**_(_**It was wrong, he knew, and he did love her, he really did, but sometimes, occasionally, when he was sitting in Grimmauld place...

Sometimes Sirius wished his baby cousin was really his baby brother**_)_**


	11. Remus John Lupin

Remus John Lupin.

Remus had two dreams:

The first was something to do with 'escaping' his inner beast and keeping his mind when he transformed.

The other was to visit Belgium and try some _real _chocolate.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to give Remus a little more of a... lighthearted one. If you've noticed the pattern I was going in, you might be able to figure out who goes next. Can I ask that if you favorite or alert this, please do not forget to review!


	12. Nymphadora Tonks

Nymphadora Tonks.

Nymphadora's dream was simple, really. It was a dream and a fear together.

She wanted to make sure she didn't turn out like _her_.

Wanted to make sure she didn't turn into her _Aunt Bellatrix_.

Why do you think she became an auror?

_(... That and to drop her first name. But that was more of a demand than a dream)_

* * *

A/N: Remember, please if you favorite or alert do not forget to review!(:


	13. Theodore Remus Lupin

Theodore Remus Lupin

He wishes that it had happened just a few months later.

He wishes he could have memories that weren't fabricated by other people's stories.

_He wishes he had something to miss._


	14. Draco Lucius Malfoy

Draco Lucius Malfoy

On the outside?

He wanted to make his father proud.

Secretly?

He wanted his family to stop fighting.

He wanted to know what love really was; not pureblood love, but _love_love.

He envied his cousins for that.

_That's why, at the tender age of eighteen, he took the polyjuice potion, slipped away from his parents and went to the memorial service for Sirius and Ted and Remus and Nymphadora._

_No one ever found out._

* * *

A/N: I wanted to keep along the familyish line, so I'll probably do the other Malfoys, Reg, the Tonks' and Bella next. Remember, don't favorite or alert without leaving a review please!


	15. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

He had always wanted to be a part of the greatest wizarding family in history;

He had always wanted to be a Black.

_And then he was._

* * *

asdfghjkl I was struggling with this family, completely forgetting I'd already done Lucius. Oh and the whole thing about Draco attending people's funerals? Yeah, that was a lie. Well, not r_eally, _I mean it was never _confirmed _but it was never _not _confirmed either...

If you _do_ favourite or alert, please leave a review!

_(they protect my soul)_


	16. Severus Tobias Snape

Severus Snape

Severus just wanted to say sorry.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this one time I was on Tumblr and someone said "LOL, I HATE LUPIN, RON IS USELESS, TONKS IS BORING"

And I was all

"_CHERRY MAD! CHERRY SMASH!_"

Yeah, I'm slightly overprotective over my favourite characters. 'Specially the ones with cool hair.

And I gave up on the order thing, too.


	17. Quirinus Quirrell

Quirinus Quirrel.

He wanted to plant flowers.


End file.
